


Children always tell the truth

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Sam, Established Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, F/M, M/M, Partner Swapping, daddy Lucifer, established Lucifer/Lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lives the perfect life with a lovely wife, a wonderful daughter, an interesting job, a nice house and a good dog. Yes Sam has it all good. Except one thing, a tiny blond fury who keeps persecuting his daughter every day. Sam meets the brat’s father.</p><p>Edit: After Lucifer proposed Sam to swap partners for a night, they give it a try. Things happened for more than one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the Feels During Hellatus 2016. You can find all the fanfics, manips and artworks at http://feels-during-hellatus.tumblr.com/
> 
> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

Sam’s life was perfect this days. He had a lovely wife, a wonderful daughter, an interesting job with career opportunities, a nice house in the suburbs and a good dog. Yes his life was perfect.

Except one thing. A sort of tiny blond fury who persisted every day to persecute his kind daughter. Poor Mary was terrified of that rude brat. This end of afternoon again, when Sam arrived at school to take his beautiful little girl home, the walking nightmare came by behind the little girl and brought her down to the ground before he could stop him.

But this time a deep voice raised.

"Nicholas Baphomet Milton!"

The little boy froze. Even Sam stopped on his way to his daughter. A tall blond man passed through him and kneeled in front of the boy who looked to the ground.

"What did I just see?"

The boy muttered something inaudible.

"Nicholas." The man insisted.  
"I’m sorry daddy."  
"Don’t say that to me, say that to her." The man said pointing to Mary with a finger. "Why did you push her?"  
"She never wants me to kiss me." The little boy admitted with an impressive pout.  
"Maybe if you had asked her she would have say yes instead of bullying her."  
"But she never wants." The boy insisted.  
"It is because you are mean to her. Apologize young boy." The man commanded.

The little boy came to Mary who was hidden behind Sam’s long legs and murmured a quick apology before asking the little girl for a kiss. She refused naturally, lifting her perfect tiny hands to Sam, for him to pick her up.

"See? She doesn’t want to kiss me! You lied. Asking girls for kisses don’t work." The boy said returning to his father.  
"It doesn’t? Look!" The father told the brat.

The blond man walked to Sam, and without further introduction, asked him "May I kiss you?"

Sam was taken aback, but he realised the man was trying to teach a good lesson to his son, one of those Sam was glad for his daughter’s future. Consent is important. So he agreed to the kiss and the man tilted his head to reach his cheek.

"Not on the cheek! Daddy, I want her to be my girlfriend. Ask for a kiss on the lips."

The man deadpanned in front of his son’s behaviour. Sam wasn’t able to repress a laugh.

"Hum yes… No Nicky, Mommy would be mad if I kiss…"

The man waved to Sam’s direction.

"Sam." He supplied.  
"If I kiss Sam on the lips in front of the whole town."

Things can become surrealist sometimes with kids. The blond man took his boy away, silently forming the word “sorry” to Sam’s intention.

On the evening, Sam laughed about it with his wonderful wife, Jessica, who would have given everything she had to witness the scene. At least, after that, the blond fury stopped bullying Mary. She even announced one evening after school, that he was her second boyfriend now, after another kid named Atticus.

That took them some months later to Nicky's birthday party. The kid and his parents, Lucifer and Lilith as Sam learnt, lived in a large apartment in the posh part of the city. No wonder the little boy was so blond haired, in addition to his father, his mother was a tall handsome blond woman too. The first thing that came to Sam’s mind when she opened the door was “hot”. She wasn’t a beauty like Jessica, she seemed a little haughty, but she had that kind of perfect body and beautiful lips.

As Mary spent the three next hours to her friend’s party, Sam and Jessica enjoyed an afternoon of adults activities for once. And they came back perfectly glad of their spare time together as a couple. The living room had lost part of his former luster but the kids seemed to be over excited and happy. Mary was the last remaining, she jumped in Jessica’s arms producing a bag full of candies.

"Was it all right?"  
"Yes, Mary is a really gentle girl." Lucifer said, his wife enlacing her graceful arm around his waist.  
"Oh yes, she is so smart. I want one just like her." Lilith stated as a request to her husband.  
"Thank you." Sam answered. "And thanks for the invitation again."  
"That’s nothing. Nicky was so happy to celebrate his birthday with his friends."

The two kids kissed on the mouth to say goodbye. Lovely but a little bit too much for Sam’s feeling. His beautiful daughter was way too young to do this sort of things. Definitely.

"Ask him daddy." The boy said when the Winchester family was leaving.  
"Ask what?"  
"Ask Mr. Winchester to kiss you on the lips." The boy clarified.  
"Nicky what are you saying again?" The blond man questioned.  
"You said you would ask him one day at home, and we are home. Plus mommy said she wouldn’t be mad because Mary’s mom is beautiful."  
"Okay" Lucifer said after a moment of pure silence. He sighed. "Smooth Nicky, very smooth."  
"But daddy, you said..."

The boy was shushed by a gentle placing of his father’s big hand on his face.

"Please Nicky, stop talking."

Lilith made resonating a crystalline laughter. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Please Lilith take your son somewhere else while I take our guests to the door before they run from us."

The blond woman said her goodbyes in a charming smile and tried to persuade her son to go take a bath. She didn’t seem to be ashamed, not even a little uncomfortable. Sam and Jessica shared a look to evaluate what had just happened.

"I’m sorry for Nicky's spit fire mouth. His grandfather always says I was worst as a kid and it’s my cross to bear now for being an horrible brat before."  
"Oh that’s nothing." Sam assured. "Kids can say so much things."  
"And they always have the worst timing." Jessica emphasied.  
"Yeah, they always repeat all they hear." Lucifer commented.

What ? “Repeat” Sam’s mind pointed. At the door, Lucifer leaned against the door frame.

"Hell, it’s awkward enough anyway. I surely wouldn’t be against kissing you Sam if you wanted to, as Nicky said so subtly. And by the way, Jessica, my wife really find you gorgeous. So… Just consider it, ok?"

Lucifer, winked and closed the door, letting a very confused Winchester couple in the corridor. Sam looked at his perfect wife with her pretty cheeks all blushed by the very first proposition of partner-swapping they ever get. Just for a second, Sam’s brain contemplated it and what he pictured wasn’t so unappealing. Just for a split second, his brain said “what if”.

All of the sudden Sam’s perfect life became messier and so much less flawless. Sam felt ashamed of himself and, for some reasons, needed to apologize to Jessica.

"Jess, I…"  
"Sure she is hot." His wife said, her beautiful eyes unfocus.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"I mean, don’t tell me you haven’t notice. Lilith is a very unconventional woman." She admitted blushing more than before.

And Sam’s perfect life definitely was gone, but something told him it was a good loss. Imperfections never looked so good before.


	2. Chapter 2

They had the opportunity to see each other more than once, their kids being in the same class at school and deciding to become more or less best friends. But Lucifer’s proposition was set without answer for a long time. It didn’t seemed to bother the Miltons. They chatted with Sam and Jess when they met at school. They were always charming, and never brang up the partner swapping proposition they made once. It was like it never happened.

But for Sam and Jess it wasn’t exactly the same. Since that day , they enjoyed to play with the idea when they were in bed together. It would come to the mind of one of them inevitably. They played with it, and it never failed to spice up their sexual life. For a moment it was enough. Just the idea was fine. Maybe it came to Sam’s mind more than he wanted to admit to his wife, because he played with it several times when he was alone in the shower for example. But what men never thought about his wife with another beautiful woman? Who? Okay, maybe his thoughts wandered to Lucifer too on occasions. But curiosity had nothing wrong, after all.

It happened that Jess and Sam were invited by other parents to dine along with the Miltons. That night, the children made a quick work of their meal to go play together, letting the adults discuss together around a good glass of wine. Maybe it was his imagination, but Sam couldn’t help but to remark some regards from Lilith to his beautiful wife, Jess. They exchanged some explicit smiles. Or maybe it was the wine and the dim lights added to a very good night. At the end of it, Lilith seemed more in love with her husband than ever. She was clinging to him like a teenager, kissing him, touching him, but her eyes were always on Jess and Sam felt a sort of pride for that. If you cared to look close enough, there was no doubt of what Lilith and Lucifer will be doing after this evening when they would come back home. And truth to be told, it was the exact same thing that Jess and him did.

That night, at the minute their daughter Mary was asleep in her bed, Sam and Jess had sex on the kitchen table. They didn’t make it to their bedroom. Sam had never saw his wife in such a horny mood. All that because a woman flirted with her all evening long. And that’s why they finally talked about it for real.

They talk about it, without the bedroom play context, on a lunch break. It was a little awkward at first because they had trouble to actually put words on it until Sam finally get frustrated and stated:

“Okay, this is stupid. We are adults and this is just a discussion. So, will we really try to have a… Fuck let say the words. Do we really give it a try to have sexual encounter with another couple?"  
"Sexual encounter?” Jess laughed. “How crude is that to say."  
"Isn’t it what we are talking about?"  
"Yes, Sam, you’re right. So, what are we thinking about that?"  
"I don’t know? You tell me.”

This talk was definitely the weirdest they ever had. Jess was blushing so prettily, Sam felt lucky to have such a gem for wife.

“I won’t deny that Lilith intrigues me. And the other night, flirting with her was really a turn on for me.” Jess said.  
“I saw that indeed” Sam joked.  
“You are not helping, Sam. It’s hard for me to have this conversation, you know?"  
"I know, I’m sorry. It’s very brave of you to say it aloud. You’re right. An I must say that the idea of someone seeing how gorgeous you are and wanting you the same way I want you, is also very sexy."  
"You realise that what they proposed was me and her and you and him? I mean that didn’t sound like the four of us together. And I definietly won’t do it without you."  
"Why not ?” Sam asked.  
“Because I will certainly chicken for one. And twice, I would feel guilty if I have an affair and not you. It would be like cheating on you."  
"But it’s not. I know it from the start, and I agree."  
"It’s not the same. If we do that, I would feel weird to have an experience I can’t share with you in this area."  
"I can understand, I suppose."  
"So it’s a dead end.” Jess said.  
“Why? No, it can be. I’m still wondering."  
"Will it not be weird for you to be with a man? You never shown attirance for men before."  
"Like you never shown any for women either.” Sam argued.  
“I don’t want you to feel forced to do it, to allow me to try new experiences.”

Sam had to be honest and admit he was quite curious about it. Lucifer was a very good looking man. So why not give it a try? They discussed it again as the week went on.

They finally settled to invite the Miltons for a meal one evening. Sam made the invitation and made it clear that it was less formal than the last meal they had together with the other parents and if the evening was good enough they could have an “interesting night”. Lucifer definitely caught his words by the look he gave Sam.

The evening went amazingly well. Lucifer and Lilith were always so funny and charming. They were an incredible attractive couple. Sam pictured them mentally having sex and that was really appealing. Jess had surpassed herself in the kitchen, maybe to impress them. The conversations were a delight, as was the wine. Maybe Jess and him had a little more than what was reasonable but it helped to be brave. They weren’t in their usual comfort zone.

After a moment, all seemed to be said and done and it was the moment or never. But Sam didn’t know what to do exactly. The conversation have run out of subjects with a final laugh of Lilith’s crystalline voice. They looked at each others for a second before Lucifer broke the ice.

“Pardon me if I’m wrong, but I kinda thought when you invited us, that you wanted to speak about the proposition I made you at Nicky’s birthday."  
"Yes, we may have thing about it.” Sam answered.  
“Okay, this is a good start”. Lucifer smiled. “And?”  
“And we… Hu… Jess and I…”

Lilith chuckled about Sam struggle to answer.

“We can see that it’s a big premiere for you two, but if we go on here we must have a sincere and unmistakable answer here. It’s our way to do it, Lucifer and I. Without that, it will never be more.”

Jess took the matter in hands.

“Sam and I talked about it and we want to give it a try with you. I mean, you and me, Lilith, separately from Sam and Lucifer. If it’s okay with you?"  
"Sure it is.” Lucifer genuinely smiled to her. “But first, allow me to make it clear. If you agree, we have some rules.  
"Which are ?” Sam asked intrigued.  
“First, we are all consenting adults here. If anyone wants a way out, just say it, okay? Any moment."  
"Of course."  
"It may be simple for you, Sam, but trust me it had to be said.” Lucifer stated. “And second, Lilith is my wife and I love her. And I look at you, miss Doe Eyes.” Lucifer pointed to Jess. “I saw how you look at her and trust me I’m flattered. But this is about sex, and nothing else."  
"Lucifer and I don’t want to change that fact. We are a couple and we have strong feelings for each others. We don’t want you to mistake that for something else. So no jealousy.” Lilith clarified. “And tomorrow, we will have the choice to continue this or to put an end at it. So will you. And we want to be very clear about that. Nobody is forced to make whatever she or he doesn’t feel comfortable to do. Do you agree ?”

The rules were simple, but it helped somehow Sam to feel more at peace that it had been said. After they all agreed on it, Lilith made the first step. She gently kissed Jess on the lips under Sam and Lucifer’s look. Sam’s pants went considerably tighter very quickly. He had trouble to look elsewhere. However, Lucifer wasn’t interested in the view more than that and prefered to look at Sam’s reactions. He was dragging his lower lip under his teeth when the two women parted and Jess talked. She giggled.

“Sam, you make me feel awkward looking at us like that."  
"Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bother you. I must look like a pervert."  
"You are absolutely gorgeous.” Lucifer said.

It made Sam really focus on him for the first time of the evening. Something caught his eyes in Lucifer’s face and he was unable to look elsewhere from that moment. Like if he really saw the man for the first time. He smiled and the blue eyes acted like a spell on him. When Jess and Lilith retreated to the bedroom, Sam merely noticed, drowned that he was under Lucifer’s gaze.

The blond moved to sit next to Sam on the sofa, close enough to touch his thigh with his and put a hand on Sam’s.

“Is it okay if I touch you?"  
"Ye… Yes” Sam swallowed.

Lucifer placed his second hand on Sam’s face and caresses his cheek bone with a thumb.

“I meant it. You really are gorgeous. Is it okay if I kiss you now, Sam?  
"Huhum.”

Their lips were practically touching, but Lucifer wanted Sam to clarified.

“Was it a yes or a no?"  
"It was a yes.” Sam said.

Lucifer kissed him. At first it was gentle but it turned more heated in no time. Sam enjoyed it more than he thought he would. Lucifer was a good kisser. He slid a hand in his hair and pulled just enough to be pleasurable. One of Sam’s kink that was driving him crazy at the moment. They parted just an instant to breath. Sam couldn’t detached his gaze from Lucifer’s swollen lips. He hadn’t kissed someone like that since he was a teenager, and wondered why he did it no more. It sure felt good. Lucifer promised him in a husky voice “Don’t be afraid. I will make it feel good for you, Sam.” Before he crashed their lips together again. He grabbed Sam by his pants waist and slowly laid backward, making Sam climb on top of him on the couch. Sam could feel his erections slid against Lucifer’s who let a moan escaped at the feeling. It was a little alien to have a body this muscular under him, but it was definitely good. Sam lifted a knee between Lucifer’s legs to see what reaction he could get from him. He wasn’t disappointed when the man groaned. Sam couldn’t imagined he’d fucking groaned under him and as Lucifer started to attacked his jawline with gentle bites. Sam did it again and Lucifer spanked him.

“Sorry. That was a little rougher than I planned”.

Sam nearly asked him to do it again. He normally wasn’t into that kind of stuff, but he felt adventurous tonight. Instead of saying it, he kissed Lucifer again and bit his lip. Lucifer bucked his hips under him and whined, his hand still on Sam’s ass. He retailed by pulling Sam’s hair. All of that was taking a turn Sam didn’t expect, but he liked it. Sam was planning to mark Lucifer’s collarbone with a hickey to see his reaction when a shy cough took his attention.

Lucifer and him turned their heads to see what was going on. Jess and Lilith were in the living room.

“Sorry to interrupt you, boys, but Jess and I are tired. It’s been an hour that we let you fool around on the couch and it’s rather late now. So… Again I’m sorry to interrupt you, but I’d rather sleep in my own bed, if you have nothing against that.” Lilith smirked.

It was very frustrating, but it was fair. Sam hadn’t register Lucifer and him were dry humping on the couch since an hour now. Lucifer groaned deeply in frustration too but he had made it clear earlier, his wife was his first priority. They reluctantly parted, and Lucifer and Lilith left. Not without Lucifer pinning Sam against the entrance wall for a finale kiss.

After a moment of hesitation, Sam and Jess had sex that night. It helped Sam to recover his nerves from his make out session with Lucifer, but it was also a way to reappropriate his own couple with Jess. She was still here with him, despite his fear to see her go away with someone else.

As it turned out, Jess and Lilith tried to make things go right but they couldn’t. It lacked of something, and there was just no alchemy between them when they started kissing. So things stopped here for the two of them. They went back to the living room, but in the contrary, Sam and Lucifer were in the middle of a serious business. Jess thought they were gonna have sex in no time, witnessing the urge and the heat they were in. Lilith seemed surprised too of how far Lucifer was gone. She said he generally didn’t let go so easily on a first date. The two women spent the rest of the time talking on the bed. They became close friends quickly and Jess felt free to tell things to Lilith she never shared with her other friends.

For Sam and Lucifer it was a different story. The next day, Lucifer called Sam and asked him if he would be okay to see him again. He knew Lilith and Jess weren’t going further in this direction but he really enjoyed his time with Sam and wanted to know if he could hope to do it again eventually. Naturally, Sam had to discussed it first with his wife, but he couldn’t stop to think about Lucifer.


End file.
